


Dreaming of a Future

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Met in a Dream AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a dream. Phil has a dream. They haven't met yet, but they dream about their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a Future

_Darcy lay on her side, her face buried in the back of someone’s neck. It was dark and she was tired, and something about it made Darcy feel safe. The person in front of her turned around to face her and Darcy smiled sleepily at him. He reached up and cupped her cheek and smiled back,_

_“Hey,” he said._

_“Hey,” she said back. He leaned closer and kissed her. The hand cupping her cheek came down and started rubbing Darcy’s pregnant belly. He reached down and kissed the belly,_

_“How’s he doing?”_

_“He’s sleeping, as we should be,” said Darcy, “Soon we’ll be lucky if we get an hour of sleep, and we spend the last of our sleep time awake. I’m just saying, Phil, there’s a lack of forethought in this plan.”_

_“Mm, I like this plan if it means I get to keep kissing you,” he said, kissing Darcy again. She smiled against his lips,_

_“What would you do if Fury knew you were this much of a romantic?”_

_“Blackmail him until he said that I was the baddest badass to ever join SHIELD,” said Phil without hesitation. Darcy chuckled,_

_“You’re such a dork.”_

_“But I’m legally your dork,” he said, and it was then that Darcy caught a glimpse of the moonlight glinting off the ring on her left hand. She smiled and twined her fingers with Phil’s. She pressed her forehead against his and yawned,_

_“Good night Phil.” Phil moved as close to her as he could with the belly in between them and rubbed his nose against hers,_

_“Good night Darcy.”_

 

Darcy awoke with a start. Her alarm was going off, which meant that it was time to go drag Jane away from her research so they could drive a few hours into the middle of the desert to do more research. Still, as Darcy stretched from her nap, she thought back on her dream and shook her head. That was a weirdly normal dream, but also super freaky. The sense of safeness that she’d had there followed her the rest of the day, disappearing when Jane ran over a freaky homeless guy in the middle of the desert who was shouting for his hammer.

Across the country, Phil blinked awake on the couch. In his dream, the woman in his bed hadn’t been Audrey. He didn’t know what to think of that. His phone rang with the SHIELD ring tone and he pushed the dream from his mind. He didn’t have time to think about that when he had to go investigate whatever was happening in New Mexico.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts or a prompt in the comments and hope you have a good day!


End file.
